caza fantasmas la nueva generacion
by ocnarf
Summary: El apocalipsis como debió ser, Egon Spengler reunirá aun grupo de héroes para enfrentarse a los espiritus modernos


Caza fantasmas La Nueva Generación

Nunca se han preguntado que pasaría si los hermanos Whinchesters fueran los nuevos caza fantasmas, un ligero cambio en la historia. Serán los hermanos capaces de afrontar esta nueva etapa.

Por cierto voy a poner dos Lucifers, uno Lucifer Mrningstar con la apariencia del que apareció en la película John Constantine y el otro de Supernatural.

No va haber villanos de los caza fantasmas

Un Giro inesperado.

Un Cadillac negro se detenía en una cierta universidad en New York, mientras dos hermanos que habían viajado combatiendo lo inimaginable, había muchas historias de esta institución pero la más popular era que había un ex caza fantasmas dando clases de actividad paranormal.

"Estos tipos no saben nada de lo sobrenatural, ese Egon Spengler debe ser un nerd buscando por internet o computadoras información sobre lo sobrenatural"

"Pues lo creas o no estaban muy de moda en los 80, también tenían un Cadillac solo que blanco"

"Lo único que me gusta de esos tipos era su logo, la verdad podríamos hacernos uno, prohibido demonios, bah, estos tipos solo cazaban fantasmas, nosotros demonios, vampiros, dioses, ángeles"

Sam que le gustaba estudiar, no cabía duda que la idea de un hombre de la categoría de este Spengler le había caído bien en un instante, para Dean era aburrido.

"Sabes una vez conocí a ese Peter Vekman y no me cayó bien, ahora patrocina películas en los Ángeles, es un engreído, me tacho de que no sabía nada de cazar fantasmas"

Entraron en un salón de clases, pero no había nadie estaba vacío, por lo visto si bien la universidad contrato a Spengler para traer publicidad, su clase no era muy popular, incluso Venkman tenía más público, pensó Dean.

"Pero me encantaría ver esos rayos laser o energía"·

"En realidad son rayos de protones".-exclamo un hombre que tenía cabello rubio con cola detrás, una camisa azul, lentes, tenía un portafolios y pantalones marrones.

"Es Egon Spengler"

En una cierta estación de bomberos.

Un fantasma que estaba cubierto de restos de basura y comida estaba tomando un siesta, cuando un aparato empezó a emitir una señal tan grande, que casi explotan varias de estos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

En una parte de la ciudad.

Un hombre que caminaba como perdido pero con una meta se dirigía a la ciudad.

"De una manera u otra estos humanos reconocerán la ira de mi padre y al fin sabrá quién tiene razón, debo hacerlo rápido antes de que mi contraparte haga su aparición"

De pronto el tiempo se paró y otro hombre con traje blanco, cabello rubio y una apariencia fina apareció.

"Lucifer, Lucifer, queriendo robarte mi fama"

"Morningstar, vuélvete al multiverso Dc"

"Celoso porque yo a pesar de ser expulsado no fui encerrado en lo más profundo del infierno y aún tengo cierta influencia en el cielo"

El otro Lucifer no aguanto y ataco pero mornigstar lo agarro y lo estampo en la calle.

"Cuidado con el traje, es italiano blanco y es caro, perdedor, incluso mi batalla con Miguel fue más impresionante, hasta John Constantine es más divertido que tu pálida imitación mía. Sabes conozco a Superboy Prime, ese tipo vuela universos a golpes, me pregunto qué pasaría si le envió a este en particular. Con razón la Presencia me prefiere más a mí y a Mefisto que a ti como el diablo. Deberías saber que le equilibrio es importante"

Morningstar despareció y Lucifer se paró y miro había sido una breve aparición.

"La nueva babilonia, pronto estaré contigo, como dice la biblia este será el lugar del apocalipsis. Después ajustare cuentas con mi homólogo"

Continuara…

Nota: que les aprecio, antes que los fans me digan algo, la batalla entre Miguel y Lucifer de Supernatural me decepciono, esperaba más acción y una batalla de niveles a los de la vieja escuela de Dragon Ball, pero al final Lucifer y Miguel no dieron la supuesta batalla legendaria y épica. Por eso me gusta un poco más la versión de Dc me parece más fuerte y recientemente libro una batalla en los comics con Miguel muy buena, no voy a negar que el traje blanco en la película le queda muy bien.

Pero no se preocupen, voy a mejorar a este dios, alístense, que Clark Kent, Hellboy y otro personaje se integran a esta historia, no solo Egon Spengler.

La batalla será en New York, se preguntaran porque. La nueva babilonia algunos creen que es New York y puede ser cierto, antes les digo que Superman y Lucifer por ahí tengan una batalla muy buena. Esto no es más que un prologo.


End file.
